vinciniafandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Federation (RFI)
The Russian Federation is a form of government or a united nation of Independence located primarily in Moscow, Russia. The Federation is referred to as an empire, controlling over 70 countries on Earth and over 200 planets in Western Vincinia. The RFI controls most of Asia including India, China, Vietnam, Thailand, Mongolia, South Africa, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Kenya, Ghana, and other Southern Asian, African, and Middle Eastern countries. The only countries in the Eastern they do not control are Japan, South Korea, Phillipines, Indonesia, Australia, and other Western European countries. They also control most of Eastern Europe over-ruled by Communism. The RFI was first organized by Prime Minister Yiktov Keshner, a communist dictator wanting to control the world. The Russian Federation is also referred to as multiple slang names used by militants in the UN. These names include; slugs, thunks, commies, jits, and shicks. The RFI’s goal is to control the world over-ruled with communistic power. History In 2135, Prime Minister Keshner signed a document to declare war on all infidels to Russia and enslave workers for military. The first countries the Russians took over were China and Mongolia. Russia quickly moved into Mongolia and nuked the capital of Ulan Bator to wipe out millions of people. Meanwhile, a seperate fleet of Vulture fighters moved into China in a surprise attack and nuked Shenyang, China and the capital of Beijing. As a result, Russia crushed China’s military and became completely vulnerable to control. When China was taken over billions of people tried to flee from domination but nearly 400,000,000 people were captured and enslaved to serve in the Russian Federation’s military. With about an army of an estimated 2 billion to fight the world. While nearly 5 billion fled China, the US welcomed the Asian immigrants into the country to escape the empire. The United States came together with countries such as Brazil, Japan, South Korea, Canada, Mexico, France, England and more to create an alliance to stop Federation control over the world. Thus, the United Nations was strengthened with more active countries while the free countries formed together to create a massive alliance. Russia saw this as a major threat. So Russia moved into South Asia to take Vietnam, Thailand, India, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka, Myanmar, Laos and more to spread the empire. Expanding the military, the UN sent forces over to Japan and Korea right as Russia moved to North Korea. Russia took the North, but UN forces were able fend off the commies of Japan and South Korea. During this battle, Yiktov Keshner saw this as a distraction and quickly moved through the Middle East and took Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran and more to expand the army and take oil plants to strengthen the army. Two days later, Russia easily took control of the entire continent of Africa in three days. But during this conflict with the population of the military, Russia decided it was time to move into space for a second space race. This time, the UN made it first, but the RFI fought with the UN in the first galactic space war. The UN was victorious, but the powers split sections of the galaxy into East and West, with Russia taking the west of Vincinia.